


Ports of Call

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Prey (Video Game 2017), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amputation, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Incest, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Muteness, Oral Sex, Post-lobotomy, Prostitution, Religion Kink, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Сборник драбблов





	1. Оловянная чума (Кастис/Морган)

Кастису тринадцать, когда он понимает — он не вполне бог, но где-то рядом. К этому возрасту он уже не помнит ни лица, ни голоса матери; его отец курит толстые серконосские сигары, никогда не говорит сыновьям "нет", и Кастис любит его всем сердцем.  
Кастису не хватает любви на самого младшего в их семействе, но он втайне подозревает, что Тревор им неродной — любая царапина на коже брата-близнеца отзывается мучением в нем самом, но боль Тревора так же неощутима, как чья угодно еще.   
В тринадцать они все еще спят с Морганом в одной постели — потому что никто не может им запретить.

Кастису двадцать один, когда отец умирает; он уже взрослый мужчина, убивавший людей и выстрелом пистолета, и росчерком пера. На похоронах Кастису холодно и немного страшно — отец был так богат, силен, влиятелен — и теперь сырая земля принимает гроб с его останками, как принимает в себя нищих, умирающих на улице — словно между ними нет никакой разницы.  
Морган берет его за руку — воздух настолько влажный, что пряди у него подвиваются — и Кастис чувствует, как тепло наполняет его изнутри; в такие моменты он кажется себе не просто всесильным — бессмертным.  
Он не слышит ни слов смотрителя, ни раздражающих всхлипываний Тревора, ощущая, как покачнувшийся было мир встает на место. 

В двадцать пять Кастис — преуспевающий глава одного из богатейших семейств Империи. Морган получает удовольствие от боли других, Кастис — от их беспомощности перед его силой. Он окончательно делает свой выбор в пользу пера, Морган — в пользу пистолета. Иногда младший брат самолично решает вопросы, требующие физического вмешательства, и возвращается в особняк с окрашенными в алый манжетами; в одежде он предпочитает белый цвет. Кастис обнимает Моргана со спины, когда тот смывает кровь с рук; иногда он спрашивает, как все прошло, глядя на розовую воду, иногда — нет.   
Они по-прежнему часто ночуют вместе — ничто не внушает Кастису того ощущения покоя и всесилия, как рука Моргана в его руке. 

В двадцать девять Кастис впервые пробует на вкус ненависть — она отдает железом и кровью. Он остается в сознании, когда ему в рот суют щипцы и боль слепит до белизны, но тихий мучительный вздох Моргана немедленно лишает его чувств.   
Когда Кастис приходит в себя, он узнает брата, конечно — обритого налысо, с обожженными губами и грязными разводами на щеках. Нагромождение камня над головой он ощущает кожей.  
Им не нужно разговаривать, чтобы понять друг друга. Цепь тихо звякает, когда Кастис протягивает Моргану руку.  
Они, вероятно, скоро умрут, но главное — вместе.

Маленький Тревор, отправивший братьев в их собственные серебряные рудники, погибает, отравленный своими же союзниками, и Эмили Колдуин требуется новый (старый) глава рода Пендлтонов. В обмен на поддержку с его стороны императрица готова смириться с неувядающей ненавистью к своей персоне.  
Они с братом узнают это из скупой речи мужчины в причудливой маске, однажды явившегося в шахты. Разумеется, Кастис говорит "да" — кивком головы и нервными движениями пальцев; пусть Колдуин получит и ненависть, и поддержку.   
Дом встречает их чистотой и испуганными слугами. Когда они остаются наедине, Морган вздыхает протяжно и целует Кастиса — без языка, потому что у него нет языка. Они никогда не позволяли себе подобного до промерзлых шахт рудников; Морган быстро дышит через нос, волнуясь.   
Кастис обнимает брата, не веря себе — то, чего он хотел так долго, находит его сейчас, оплаченное унижением, болью и дыханием смерти в лицо.   
Желание растекается внутри расплавленным оловом. Кастис заполошено думает — оно того стоило, оно стоило всего.


	2. Обещание (Дауд/Гаррет)

В доме сильно пахло пылью и отчего-то — лекарственными травами. Гаррет, скучая в ожидании Дауда, обследовал строение и обнаружил выцветшую табличку с едва читаемыми буквами: «Аптека». До того, как Чума вошла в город, район был богат — даже сейчас Гаррет нашел, чем поживиться в заброшенных домах.   
Он успел заметить Дауда — это удавалось ему через раз — но сделал вид, что появление ассасина застало его врасплох, ради удовольствия почувствовать крепкую хватку на плече и услышать над ухом хриплый смешок. От Дауда пахло табаком и выделанной кожей, мускусом и порохом. 

— Загляделся на реку? — спросил Дауд.

Ренхевен была хорошо видна из окна, лишенного стекол. День выдался солнечный — что было для Дануолла редкостью — и блики играли на дрожащей от ряби водной поверхности. 

— Замечтался о тебе, — ответил Гаррет, и Дауд снова отозвался низким смешком; ладонь его слегка надавила на плечо, уговаривая обернуться, и Гаррет подчинился.  
Дауд щурился от солнца и смотрел с какой-то грустной задумчивостью, возвышаясь над ним на полголовы. 

— Помнится, похожее окно стало причиной нашего знакомства, — неожиданно сказал он; довольный тон совершенно не вязался с его взглядом. — Ты пытался удрать через него, и я схватил тебя за ногу.

— Ты хотел убить меня, — Гаррет счел необходимым указать на эту деталь, и Дауд хмыкнул, признавая весомость аргумента. — Вот все, что удалось раздобыть о Бригморском поместье. Карты, планы. Не особенно много.

Дауд мельком проглядел бумаги и спрятал их в поясную сумку.

— Чем я могу отблагодарить? — поинтересовался он, и взгляд его на мгновение стал колючим и деловым.

Хотя бы не «отплатить», и на том спасибо.

— Что ты там забыл? — требовательно спросил Гаррет. — Гнилое местечко, лезть туда, даже с твоим выводком, довольно опасно. Тебе настолько хорошо заплатили?

— Мне не платили, — сказал Дауд. — Это дело касается только меня — и я должен его выполнить. 

Он все-таки был очень хорош — даже стоя рядом с давним союзником и не ожидая опасности, успел поймать кулак Гаррета, метнувшийся к лицу, крепко охватил его пальцами, но не стал сдавливать до боли.

— Ах ты старый хрен! — выдохнул Гаррет, компенсируя невозможность ударить яростным взглядом. — Ты собрался пойти туда и сдохнуть — по лицу вижу!   
Дауд ответил не сразу — и Гаррет попытался вырвать кулак, чтобы еще раз испытать удачу — но потом вздохнул, опустив плечи.

— Я собираюсь пойти туда и сделать нечто очень важное. Нечто, что я чувствую себя обязанным совершить.

— Твое тупое жертвенное лицо говорит о том, что сдохнуть ты тоже собираешься, — огрызнулся Гаррет.

— Мое тупое жертвенное лицо должно говорить о том, что я получил шанс на искупление, — возразил Дауд — и добавил, смотря так, словно хотел взглядом насмерть пригвоздить Гаррета к оконной раме. — Что бы ты ни говорил, оно мне нужно. Когда я вернусь, я все расскажу тебе. 

— Но не сейчас?

— Не сейчас.

Гаррет сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул — попытка успокоиться дала мизерный эффект, но Дауд наконец выпустил его пальцы.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гаррет, помимо воли понизив голос, словно он был на деле, а в доме обретался кто-то еще. — Минет.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты спросил, чем сможешь отблагодарить меня, — Гаррет ухмыльнулся — он был уверен, что уже много лет никто не видел на физиономии Дауда такого откровенного удивления. — Я хочу минет. 

— Ты серьезно? — счел нужным уточнить Дауд. — Если что, я знаю заведение, где...

— Заткнись, — вежливо попросил Гаррет. — И нам лучше поменяться местами. Этот подоконник словно существует для того, чтобы держаться за него во время минета.   
Дауд молча смотрел на него несколько секунд — надо думать, китобои после таких взглядов, устремленных на них, начинали видеть кошмары — и молча уперся поясницей в подоконник.

Гаррет опустился перед ним на колени — совершенно беззвучно, не скрипнула добротная кожа, не звякнула ни одна пряжка — и, не поднимая глаз, взялся за широкий ремень.

Он не делал ничего подобного прежде, но в ловкости своих пальцев был уверен, а собственные смутные желания — дремавшие всю жизнь, но проснувшиеся около полугода назад — безотчетно подталкивали попробовать. В конце концов, в своей жизни Гаррет овладел массой куда более сложных навыков, чем техника, доступная любой проститутке.

Дауд, наверное, смотрел на него; солнце облизывало его силуэт по контуру, как трафарет. Пальцы расправились со всеми застежками совершенно бездумно, и Гаррет обхватил ладонью член. 

Все вдруг показалось каким-то ненастоящим, а время — застывшим. Чужое тело было привычно невозбуждающим, но и не отталкивало.  
Дауд кашлянул.

— Знаешь, если ты передумал...

Эти слова предсказуемо заставили Гаррета действовать — он подался вперед, горячо выдохнул ртом, погладил сухую кожу подушечками пальцев. Дауд издал смутно-одобрительный звук, скинул с него капюшон. 

Гаррет некоторое время гладил его обеими руками — пока член не встал полностью, тяжелый, с крупной головкой — и ощущение нереальности нарастало, заполняя собой комнату, пока от него не стало душно и жарко.

Гаррет придвинулся ближе и осторожно попробовал головку языком.

— Смелее, — хрипловато посоветовал Дауд.

Сукин сын.

Гаррет лизнул, прошелся языком еще раз, медленнее — кожа, невыносимо нежная на ощупь, имела солоноватый привкус, и он решился обхватить член губами, придерживая ладонью ствол. Взять даже наполовину не вышло — от первой же попытки перехватило горло, и, хотя Дауд отозвался тихим одобрительным стоном, Гаррет остановился на том, что посасывал головку, старательно оглаживая ее языком. Привкус во рту стал сильнее, и Гаррет ощутил, как горят щеки — впервые за целую вечность он покраснел.

— Сожми пальцы, — не то попросил, не то приказал Дауд — его голос как будто надавил на низ живота, мягко и горячо. — Двигай рукой. Да, вот так.  
Гаррет нашел языком впадинку под головкой, старательно обласкал ее, сжал губы сильнее — и Дауд хрипло предупреждающе выдохнул. Гаррет торопливо отпрянул, но не разжал пальцы, от смазки ставшие скользкими, от собственного возбуждения — странно-неуклюжими. 

Дауд все-таки держался за подоконник — и смотрел слишком внимательно для человека, который только что кончил. Спасибо хоть, ни о чем не спрашивал.   
Гаррет деловито привел его одежду в порядок и поднялся с колен.

— На случай, если я не вернусь? — поинтересовался Дауд. — Не то чтобы я жаловался... это было неплохое напутствие.

Гаррет недовольно посмотрел на него — во рту стоял чужеродный привкус, не неприятный, но непривычный, и он не был уверен, что Дауд захочет целоваться, не был уверен, что хочет этого сам, но Дауд решил за них обоих, положив ладонь ему на затылок и притянув к себе.

Откровенно говоря, ублюдок был отчасти прав, но Гаррет, рискнув на этот раз поверить в лучшее, предпочитал думать, что случившееся было обещанием чего-то большего, что он пока не решался назвать.


	3. Острый взгляд и другие наблюдения (Эмили; юмор)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> перевод работы от goukyorin (sashimisusie): http://archiveofourown.org/works/639944

— Каллиста?  
— Да, леди Эмили? — Каллиста прерывается посреди рассказа о Колкенни.  
— Почему Лидия постоянно интересуется у Корво, не хочет ли он провести с ней бессонную ночь? — спрашивает Эмили, склоняя голову набок. — Он и так много мечется и ворочается.  
Глаза Каллисты расширяются, и она бормочет сбивчивое извинение, бросаясь к двери.  
Похоже, уроки географии на сегодня окончены.

— Смотритель Мартин, что вы знаете о взрослых делах?  
Мартин прячет улыбку за своим стаканом.  
— Какого рода взрослых делах, леди Эмили?  
— Знаете, о тех взрослых делах, которые творятся за закрытыми дверьми.  
— Ничего, кроме Шестого, — говорит он, и его глаза смеются.  
Эмили хмурится слегка и отправляется на поиски кого-нибудь еще.

Тревор Пендлтон — следующий человек в списке для опроса Эмили. Однако если то, что она слышала — правда, может, лучше будет спросить кого-нибудь другого.  
Она находит Уоллеса на кухне просеивающим муку.  
— Уоллес, что ты можешь рассказать мне о пестиках и тычинках?  
Мука взвивается облачком, и он заходится чихом.  
Возможно, и не Уоллес. 

Пьеро должен знать многое о разных вещах. В конце концов, он натурфилософ.  
Довольно долго он ошеломленно пялится на нее в оглушительной тишине.  
— Не хочешь послушать про китов?  
Это уже довольно близко.

Хэвлок пытается найти правильные слова, и ему приходится одернуть себя, чтобы не начать объяснять выразительными жестами, когда он вспоминает, что она — маленькая девочка.  
— Иди спроси Каллисту, — говорит он. — Недаром же она твоя учительница.  
Эмили показывает ему язык, когда он отворачивается и быстро уходит. 

В конце концов ей все объясняет Лидия, с большим количеством подробностей, чем нужно.  
— Но на кораблях нет женщин и постелей. Значит ли это, что мужчины спят друг с другом в гамаках?  
Лидия глубоко затягивается сигаретой, прежде чем ответить.  
— Не совсем. Тебе стоит спросить Корво, когда он вернется.

— Корво, а на корабле все мужчины спят друг с другом в гамаках? — спрашивает Эмили, встречая его у дверей.  
Он замирает, наполовину сняв маску.  
— От кого ты это услышала, Эмили?  
— Лидия велела спросить тебя о взрослых вещах. Ты ведь взрослый, Корво. Что ты можешь мне о них рассказать?  
Корво изумленно моргает, глядя на нее.  
— Как прошел твой день, Эмили?  
Эмили протягивает ему картинку, которую она нарисовала, и ждет.  
— Это кит?  
— Да, а это моряки, спящие друг с другом в гамаках, потому что на корабле нет постелей, — она указывает на нижнюю часть изображения. — А здесь Тревор Пендлтон со своей подружкой.  
— С бутылкой, — говорит Корво, и он выглядит так, словно всеми силами пытается не засмеяться.  
— Я хотела нарисовать, как ты занимаешься взрослыми вещами, но у меня кончилось место, когда я нарисовала кита.

Когда Эмили просыпается следующим утром, рядом с ее подушкой высится стопка книг. Еще больше томов сложено на столе.  
Она видит первое название и смеется.  
"Трактат о природе человеческой анатомии и ее развитии. Антон Соколов"


	4. Счастье (Билли/Делайла)

Будь его избранные шахматами, вырезанными из китовьей кости, для Делайлы Чужой выбрал бы фигурку королевы. Сильная и независимая, она ходит так, как ей вздумается.  
Билли Лерк была бы ладьей — меньше возможностей, та же целеустремленность. (Билли, конечно, не входит в число отмеченных им, но она использует его силы, так что Чужой решает, что она достойна резной фигуры)  
Вместе они разыгрывают несложную, но эффектную партию, и пистолет Билли, направленный Дауду в грудь, заставляет Китобоев выбирать между предательством и смертью. Неравноценный выбор, но в Дауде есть нечто особенное — и потому он получил метку — и несколько пешек остаются верны своему королю.   
Томас — идеальная фигура для последней отчаянной рокировки. Он бросается под пулю, предназначающуюся Дауду, и умирает быстро и бессмысленно — Билли перезаряжает пистолет, и она всегда была метким стрелком — но жизнь Дауда обрывает удар клинка. 

На Серконосе издает последний вздох старый герцог, которого преданно держит за руку не его сын, но глава Парадной Гвардии — Корво Аттано. (Новый герцог, семнадцатилетний юноша, болезненно привязан к Корво и очень умен — светлые глаза, чистый голос, холодное сердце)

Билли берет контракт на убийство Хайрема Берроуза, близнецов Пендлтон и Верховного Смотрителя Кемпбелла. Это стоит Лоялистам всех денег, которыми они располагают, но, в конечном итоге, Билли, потеряв треть своих людей, достигает успеха.  
Маленькая Императрица — девочка с большими глазами и жесткой линией рта. (Так мало вероятностей предполагают, что она выживет)  
Пьеро подходит конь — ход фигуры так же причудлив, как и образ его мыслей. Эмили доверяет ему — и Соколову — настолько, насколько еще способна доверять.  
Делайла рисует свою картину, и некому остановить ее.

Когда-то Чужой готовил фигурку королевы для Веры Морэй, но теперь у него нет для нее подходящей роли. (И этим она интересна)  
Она страстно ненавидит всех троих леди Бойл, — без всякой на то причины — и Чужой приглядывается к ним. Сперва он хочет отметить Вейверли, но потом выбирает Лидию.   
Лидия начинает сочинять музыку, и она действительно счастлива, но однажды Вейверли видит метку на коже сестры, и, впервые за долгие годы, она плачет, как будто знает, что у младшей из Бойл уже хранится в укромном месте камея.

Эмили-Делайла взрослеет, затемняет веки, меняет белый костюм на черный, украшает его цветами. (С непривычки у нее ноют щиколотки, когда она начинает ходить на высоких каблуках — ощущение, о котором Делайла давно забыла)  
Императрица приказывает Лерк забрать жизнь Хэвлока — единственного, чья жажда власти готова поспорить с ее, единственного, кого она не может контролировать. Она расплачивается с Билли не деньгами, а титулом леди-защитницы. (Билли берет маленькую ладошку в свою — широкую, по-мужски грубую — и целует пальцы. Ей больно дышать от счастья.)

Соколов уезжает на Серконос, изготовление лекарства от чумы оттягивается на пару лет, но герцог был очень убедителен. Ему нужен ослабленный Дануолл, чтобы заявить о своей независимости — и он хранит свои мысли в тайне от Корво. Это интересно, но пока недостаточно.  
Делайла раздвигает ноги перед Билли, когда та опускается на колени у изножья императорского трона. У Лерк большие неласковые руки, кожа Императрицы бледная и прохладная на ощупь — Билли оставляет на ней розовые следы.  
Пьеро усердно работает над лекарством — но его одного, увы, слишком мало для победы над этим врагом.   
Лидия Бойл пишет великолепные сонаты, одну за другой, и сестры втайне от нее сжигают ноты — без всякого толка, потому что музыка теперь навечно звучит в ее голове. Вейверли ведет переписку с серконосским герцогом, и однажды, когда даже положение Бойл не может защитить их от обыска Смотрителей, сестры попадают в руки Палача.  
Боль — ее и сестер — заставляет Вейверли говорить.

Делайла требует у Серконоса выдать Соколова, а также всю политическую верхушку герцогства, включая главу Парадной Гвардии, чтобы доказать непричастность правителя острова к раскрытым интригам.  
Герцог объявляет ей войну.  
Той же ночью Чужой оставляет метку на руке Корво Аттано, и внутри тлеет волнительное, как предвкушение, счастье.


	5. Узурпатор (сиквел "Счастья")

Первый ход — объявление войны — сделан герцогом, и Императрице Эмили (Делайле) нужно как-то реагировать. После бессонной ночи с графином вина она объявляет на острове военное положение.   
В городе, измученном Чумой, готов вспыхнуть бунт. Билли — отличный боец, меткий стрелок и признанный авторитет преступного мира Дануолла, но единственное, что она знает о политике — любая титулованная особа смертна.   
Кроме Билли Делайла не доверяет никому.   
Один из вариантов развития событий предполагает, что Делайла напрасно облекла доверием и ее.

Серконосского герцога нарекли Юхорном в честь почившего императора — когда-то давно тот, весьма тронутый этим жестом, поцеловал младенца в лобик и дежурно отметил, что верит в уготованную мальчику великую судьбу.   
Корво смотрит на Юхорна как на юношу, не ведающего об опасностях мира, но душа герцога черна, словно глаза Чужого. (Тьма становится прозрачней, когда он думает о Корво. Тому мнится, он защищает Юхорна от мира. На самом деле, все совсем наоборот).  
Герцог не торопится собирать войска — он объявляет торговую блокаду, и призрак голода нависает над Гристолем.

После смерти адмирала Хэвлока командующим флотом становится тивианец Андрей Вишняковский. Он из тех людей, кто лишь поощряет распространение слухов вокруг собственной персоны, и многое из того, что о нем говорят — конечно, правда. (Он прост нравом и — что редкость для моряка — совсем не пьет. Он наливает во фляжку воду, и этот секрет остается секретом.)   
Делайла не доверяет Вишняковскому, но шестнадцатилетней Императрице не с руки было воевать с собственным флотом, и она безропотно приняла выдвинутую военными кандидатуру. Вишняковский считает ее вздорной девчонкой.  
Делайла приказывает ответить Серконосу морской блокадой, чтобы ни одно судно не могло покинуть остров.   
Соколов и Пьеро ищут лекарство от Чумы; они слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы преуспеть.

Герцог привычно находит обходные пути; Верховный Смотритель получает письмо от Верховного Оракула. Если источники Юхорна верны, Тиг Мартин умеет читать между строк. Герцог делает щедрое предложение и Вишняковскому, но тот отказывается. (Делайла думала, он предаст ее при первой же возможности, но нет той версии событий, где она оказывается права насчет него).  
Тиг Мартин, обдумав альтернативы, колеблется с решением, и Юхорна это устраивает.  
Его также устраивает, что Корво не знает о каперах, благодаря которым суда из Морли и Тивии не могут достичь Гристоля. Флот, который мог бы прийти им на помощь, прожигает ворвань у берегов Серконоса. 

Делайла самозабвенно пьет, опустошая последние запасы серконосского вина, а потом самозабвенно целует Билли. Она просит и приказывает помочь ей забыть — хотя бы ненадолго.   
Пальцы Билли больше привыкли к оружию, чем к ласкам; Делайла нетерпеливо раскидывает ноги, проливает вино на шелковые покрывала императорского ложа, велит быть грубее. Билли кусает ее за розовый сосок, выбивая влажными пальцами стоны.  
Делайла думает о том, как эти же пальцы оборвут жизнь ублюдочного мальчишки, и теряется в оргазме.

Герцог знает свою слабость по имени — и как только Корво просит его не медлить больше, когда люди в Дануолле умирают от голода, он соглашается с доводами главы Парадной Гвардии. (Корво хорош в сборе информации, он умеет оказываться там, где нужно, и герцог многим обязан ему, но он предпочитает положиться на менее одаренных, когда дело касается убийств. На левой руке Корво горит метка, которую он использует слишком редко).   
Дануолл начинает полниться слухами о том, что на Серконосе нашли лекарство от Чумы. Беспорядки вспыхивают ежедневно, и городская стража пополняет ряды недовольных. (Делайле страшно в ее Башне). Аббатство объявляет, что императрица Эмили Колдуин отдала себя в услужение Чужому. Впервые оно не лжет.  
Вишняковский стреляет себе в рот, снимая блокаду.  
Жители Дануолла ждут узурпатора. Им уже все равно, что слухи о лекарстве — ложь, когда в город начинает поступать еда.

Когда герцог, которому в скором времени предстоит стать императором Юхорном Вторым, въезжает в город, Делайла запирается в своих покоях, оставляя подле себя лишь Билли. Она молча протягивает своей леди-защитнице пистолет и разжимает ладонь, на которой лежат, согретые теплом ее тела, два патрона. (Мысль о том, чтобы сдаться, конечно, слишком горька на вкус).  
Билли берет у нее оружие и стреляет так, чтобы Делайла умерла быстро. (Она устраивает труп на постели, пачкая шелковые покрывала красным. Ощущение, словно она на корабле — кажется, ее тошнит).   
Билли делает глубокий вздох, пополняет боезапас и уходит через окно.


	6. Пьяный китобой (Томас, Миша; юмор)

— Мне не нравится твой план, — в третий раз сказал Томас.

Миша бросил на него снисходительный взгляд — за окулярами противогаза точно было не разобрать, но постоянное пребывание среди китобоев приучало многое оставлять на откуп воображению — и беспечно ответил:

— Вот увидишь, все пройдет как по маслу.

Томас хотел напомнить, чем окончился предыдущий Мишин план, но один из охранников поместья как раз направился к ним, и пришлось придержать этот аргумент при себе. Одышливый мужчина с красными пятнами на щеках — не иначе как успевший отведать вина из хозяйских запасов — несколько секунд разглядывал их приглашение, а потом махнул рукой кому-то невидимому и слегка наклонил голову в неловком подобии поклона.

— Прхдите, гспда, — не без труда выговорил он и пошатывающейся походкой направился обратно к проржавевшей металлической двери, за которой, очевидно, скрывался пост стражи — не иначе как с намереньем продолжить пьянку. 

— Я же говорил, — самодовольно сказал Миша. 

Томас печально вздохнул, предчувствуя неприятности.

Они направились по освещенной дорожке ко входу в особняк. По пути им изредка попадались пьяные лорды и леди в помятых костюмах и уродливых масках, иногда — поразительно трезвые охранники дома. Одна аристократка, глаза которой упорно пытались сойтись на переносице, сделала комплимент их «ужасающим» нарядам.

— Вы ничуть не менее ужасающи, леди, — галантно ответил Миша. 

Стража беспрепятственно пропустила их через парадный вход. Томас обвел взглядом просторную залу, отметил наличие смотрителя с шарманкой — по счастью, тоже пьяного, судя по тому, что он слегка покачивался — стену света, преграждающую путь на второй этаж, несколько трезвых, а потому сосредоточенных и злых офицеров — и получил от Миши локтем по ребрам.

— Посмотри, каков нахал, — с восхищением сказал Миша, кивая на высокого мужчину в маске, которая уже несколько месяцев фигурировала на плакатах «разыскивается». 

— Я пойду направо, ты — налево, — сказал Томас. — Встретимся тут, когда закончим обход, в одиночку Цель приказано не атаковать.

Миша вздохнул и что-то пробормотал по-тивиански, но послушно отправился в указанном направлении. Томас бросил осторожный взгляд на смотрителя и свернул направо. Ярко горели светильники, сверкала позолота, гости беседовали друг с другом, повышая голос, когда музыка начинала звучать громче — некоторые кивали Томасу, как старому знакомому, он отвечал сдержанными поклонами, мечтая скорее вернуться в Затопленный квартал. 

Музыкальная комната пустовала — Томас позволил себе сделать передышку, задержавшись в ней на несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить все, что они знали о Цели — и заметил кокетливо выглядывающий из-за портьеры белый башмачок.

Он подошел к окну и отвел тяжелую ткань в сторону, обнаружив спящую в неудобной позе женщину в белом костюме и причудливой шляпке — судя по словам информатора, одну из леди Бойл. Томас посмотрел на нее еще немного, а потом задвинул портьеру так, чтобы башмачка не было видно. 

Других результатов обход не принес, и Томас вернулся в условленное место. Миша запаздывал, не торопясь поделиться информацией — зато некая престарелая аристократка, ужасно заинтересовавшись Томасом, жаждала поделиться с ним всем, что имела.

Томас в третий раз мягко пытался отклонить ее предложение «потанцевать, а потом продолжить танцы в месте более укромном», когда крепкая рука ухватила его за талию, и голос, искаженный фильтром противогаза, уверенно заявил:

— Он со мной. 

Пока аристократка, печально вздыхая, выискивала другую жертву, а Миша увлеченно тискал его за талию, Томас шепотом отчитался:

— В восточном крыле Цели не было.

— Да и хер с ним! — радостно заявил Миша и прижал к себе Томаса покрепче — как будто в порыве страсти, но в действительности, похоже, для устойчивости. 

— Ты пьян?! — поразился Томас. — Совсем с ума сошел? Ты не должен был снимать противогаз!

— Я и не снимал, — довольно сказал Миша. — Цель в северной комнате, не вооружен, при нем два охранника, трезв.

Томас не сомневался в умении Миши убить человека, даже потеряв способность связно говорить, но в нынешнем деле требовались незаметность и аккуратность, которых за Мишей не водилось и в трезвом состоянии. Томас окинул напарника взглядом, подумал, что не хочет знать, как ему удалось напиться, не снимая противогаза, и решил:

— Я разведаю обстановку. Жди здесь.

— Так точно, сэр, — почти пропел Миша; акцент, всегда становившийся заметнее, когда он был пьян, сделал его речь почти неразборчивой.

Понадеявшись на то, что высшие силы уберегут мир от пьяного Миши, Томас торопливо направился в северную комнату — только чтобы увидеть, как Цель покидает ее в сопровождении двух охранников и мужчины в маске с плакатов. Томас невидимой тенью последовал за ними; впятером они вышли в сад, где Цель и человек в маске взяли в руки дуэльные пистолеты. 

Мужчины, в соответствии с правилами поединка, разошлись, а потом неизвестный сунул пистолет подмышку и, обернувшись, ловко подстрелил Цель сонным дротиком. Охранники, совершенно не впечатленные, пожали плечами и вернулись в особняк. Мужчина в маске за ноги оттащил Цель в кусты и последовал за ними.  
После того, как сад опустел, в злополучные кусты нырнул Томас, и, обшарив карманы спящей Цели, обнаружил нужные бумаги, добыча которых была приятной альтернативой убийству.

Когда Томас вернулся в большую залу, он застал Мишу рисующим сердечко в гостевой книге рядом с им же оставленной подписью "ассасин Дауд".


	7. Люби врагов своих (Томас, Миша, Дауд, Корво, котики)

— Смотри, что я выловил в реке, — похвастался Миша, и Томас внутренне содрогнулся.

У Миши была привычка тащить в Затопленный квартал всякий хлам — неделю назад он принес Галии огромное кресло, которое пришлось запихивать в окно впятером. Галия была не то чтобы очень рада подарку, но со временем смирилась с его существованием и даже прониклась к креслу симпатией. А около месяца назад Миша добыл где-то толстую пушистую кошку, которая внезапно окотилась, и теперь по кабинету Дауда бегали, пища, черно-белые комочки шерсти. Томас однажды видел, как Дауд с сосредоточенным видом гладил их за ушами согнутым пальцем.

Томас про себя досчитал до пяти и обернулся, готовый ко всему.

Через плечо у Миши висел мокрый труп.

— Ну, это уж слишком! — не выдержал Томас.

— Это тот парень с бала, — радостно сказал Миша. — Еще дышит.

Приглядевшись, Томас вынужден был согласиться — грудная клетка человека вздымалась и опадала, что трупам было обычно несвойственно. Томас снял с мужчины заляпанную тиной маску, которая и послужила опознавательным признаком, убедился, что следов болезни на его лице нет, и только потом сопоставил это творение инженерной мысли, физиономию под ним и фотокарточку из давнего заказа.

— Это Корво Аттано, — выдохнул он.

— Не повезло парню с именем, — посочувствовал Миша. 

— Бывший лорд-защитник императрицы, — пояснил Томас. — Одна из наших Целей.

Миша заботливо подтянул Аттано чуть сползший мокрый сапог. Весь его вид словно говорил: «не бросать же его теперь обратно в реку».

— Я подгоню лодку, — сдаваясь, сказал Томас.

Лодка была чуть ниже по течению — он обернулся быстро, и они с Мишей осторожно погрузили Корво Аттано на дно. Пока они по пути в Затопленный квартал обсуждали, что делать с находкой, Аттано пару раз приходил в себя, что-то невнятно бормоча, и Миша нежно похлопывал его по щеке. Томас различил слова «ничего, бывает», и уверился в подозрении, что Миша решил, будто бывший лорд-защитник сверзился в реку в состоянии подпития и теперь мучается похмельем, что вызывало у китобоя полное понимание и сочувствие. Сам Томас в подобное развитие событий не очень верил, но открытых ран на теле Аттано не было, что оставляло простор для воображения.

Дауду Томас доложился сам, узрел несколько сложных и необъяснимых выражений на лице мастера и получил приказ доставить Аттано лично в руки, что и исполнил со всегдашним тщанием. Корво явно вызывал у Дауда широкий спектр эмоциональных реакций — тот сперва разразился речью и избавился от вещей пленника (что было эффектно, но весьма расточительно), а потом велел поместить Аттано в одну из ям, после чего отправился выкуривать недельный запас сигар.

Томас покормил кошку с котятами, почистил оружие и пополнил боезапас (они с Мишей как раз возвращались с миссии, где истратили все патроны, когда нашли Аттано), отправился к себе, снял противогаз, побрился и расчесался, после чего надел противогаз обратно.

Стоял на редкость погожий день, ничто, как водится, не предвещало беды, и Томас нервничал все сильнее, про себя проклиная Мишу, таскающего в дом всякую гадость. Даже выказать недовольство его объекту не представлялось возможным — Миша куда-то исчез, предположительно — отправился к Галии. Она была его напарником до Томаса; некоторое время назад Миша доставил ее в Затопленный квартал сильно раненой, и с тех пор Галия нещадно терроризировала его насмешками и изводила придирками, так что никаких сомнений в том, что у них страстное чувство, у Томаса не было. Галию — рассудительную и умную — он уважал и мешать ее времяпрепровождению с избранником не намеревался. К тому же она отлично метала отравленные ножи.

Томас ничего не заметил — он стоял на деревянном помосте, наблюдая за птицами, когда уловил движение «переноса» и услышал свист — словно арбалетного болта, а потом Миша, возникший перед ним, рухнул в воду. Рациональная часть Томаса подсказывала затаиться и попытаться определить местоположение нападающего.  
Нерациональная часть орала дурным голосом, и Томас, всецело в ее власти, нырнул за Мишей. Следом за ним в воду прыгнул кто-то третий — похоже, увидел, что они подверглись нападению.

Вдвоем им удалось подхватить ставшее очень тяжелым тело и вытащить его — сперва на поверхность, а потом на помост. 

— Спасибо за помощь, — выдохнул Томас, ощупывая Мишу. 

Он довольно быстро обнаружил сонный дротик и облегченно вздохнул.

— Не за что, — ответили ему, тоже пытаясь отдышаться.

— Не видел, откуда стреляли? — спросил Томас и наконец поднял голову. 

На него смотрела уже знакомая маска с плакатов "разыскивается". Смотрела как будто немного виновато — но, может, это была игра воображения.

— Вот блядь... — пробормотал Томас.

Миша, к сожалению, его не слышал — и не мог испытать гордость за то, что наконец приучил напарника ругаться тивианским матом.

Томас схватился за пистолет, но даже вытащить его не успел — Аттано снова выстрелил из арбалета, и на Томаса опустилась тьма.

Очнулся Томас на чем-то мягком и под чем-то тяжелым. Потянув руку к лицу, он понял, что с него сняли противогаз, и жутко перепугался, но искомое обнаружилось на тумбочке. Мягким оказалась кровать, а тяжелым — лежащий на нем Миша, тоже лишенный противогаза.

Стоило признать — Корво Аттано был самым заботливым противником в мире.

Томас попытался спихнуть напарника с себя или хотя бы выползти из-под него, но Миша схватил его за талию и сонно пробормотал:

— Спи, все в порядке.

— Ничего не в порядке! — попытался внушительно рявкнуть Томас, но вышло как-то жалобно.

Миша приоткрыл один нахальный синий глаз. 

— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, — сказал он с оттенком веселого удивления.

Было очень непривычно видеть его лицо во всем буйстве эмоций. Томас осознал, что и его физиономию Миша лицезрит в ее первозданной красоте, торопливо натянул противогаз — и только потом метко пнул Мишу под колено.

— Хватит разлеживаться! Нас атаковали!

Миша мгновенно вскочил, и миг спустя они уже спешили в кабинет Дауда, вооруженные и готовые драться насмерть.

Дауд сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и курил. На колене у него, урча, устроился котенок с белым пятнышком на боку. При виде подчиненных с оружием наголо Дауд приподнял бровь и выпустил облачко сизого дыма.

— А мы пришли вас спасать, — вежливо объяснил Миша.

— Премного благодарен, — не менее вежливо отозвался Дауд и снова затянулся.

— Где Аттано, сэр? — спросил Томас, оглядываясь — но вероятность, что Корво прячется за шкафом, была, откровенно говоря, невелика. — Вы убили его?

— Аттано упер руну и ушел, — ответил Дауд и почесал котенка между ушами — по виду мастера сложно было сказать, влюблен он до беспамятства или продумывает план мести. 

Миша убрал оружие и повернулся к Томасу.

— До всего этого переполоха я прекрасно проводил время на крыше в компании бутылки, — сказал он. — Это приглашение.

Томас вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным. 

— Закуска есть? — спросил он.

Дауд кивнул на коробку в углу. 

— Недавно с Морли, — сказал он, снова затягиваясь. — Угощайтесь.

В коробке оказались рыбные консервы, креветки и тонко нарезанное вяленое мясо. Миша и Томас в ее приятной компании устроились на крыше, и там распили целый ящик спиртного. Красный дануольский закат они встретили вусмерть пьяные, но вполне довольные жизнью и друг другом.


	8. И это — мое Аббатство (Обыватель, ОМП)

Гретта умела делать амулеты из костей, знала заговоры и проклятья, мешала из трав отвары — затворяющие кровь, усыпляющие боль, закрывающие глаза. В деревне ее боялись будто самого Чужого, но случись что — шли на поклон. Джастин доводился ей племянником, и на него бросала отсветы грозная слава тетки — ссориться с ним не хотели, дружить, впрочем, тоже. Когда Джастину исполнилось всего только семь, Гретта начала потихоньку открывать ему тайны своего ремесла, и каждому ее слову Джастин верил безоговорочно — да и как иначе? 

Душными ночами тетка рассказывала о том, как устроен мир. Гретта говорила так убедительно, так горячо — Джастин сам не понял, когда успел поверить, и как вера обратилась в намеренье, а намеренье облеклось в действие. В девять его забрали из дому, и Джастин знал с нерушимой уверенностью — он направляется в Белый Утес, чтобы сделать то, что не сможет никто другой.

Ни голодовка, ни бессонные ночи, ни истязания плоти не были достаточно сильны, чтобы Джастин забыл о шепоте Гретты. Его признали достойным, выдали китель и маску, и даже воспитатель скупо улыбнулся, выражая довольство. Джастин с готовностью притворился Смотрителем, не позволяя себе ни вслушаться в песни амулетов, ни коснуться резцом гибкой кости. Он научился терпеть разъедающую боль, скручивающую внутренности всякий раз, как начинали надсадно скрипеть шарманки, и только волкодавы не верили ему и скалили желтые клыки.

Мартин (худощавый Смотритель с острыми скулами и улыбчивым ртом) говорил: это потому, что ты их боишься.

«Очень», — врал Джастин.

В Аббатстве не умели дружить, но Мартин был слишком беспокойным, слишком живым — ему хотелось. Поклонение Чужому вызывало у него не страх или брезгливость — но что-то, отдаленно напоминающее любопытство, хоть и не такое острое, как дела мирские. Мартин любил знать то, чего не знали другие, — и Джастин надеялся извлечь из него ту единственную тайну, которая интересовала его самого, но вскоре убедился — Мартину ничего о ней не известно. 

Тогда, давно, Гретта говорила, перебирая бусы из костей на впалой груди: в музыке Смотрителей есть сила — почти такая же, как та, что дает своим избранникам Чужой. Все потому, что когда-то Аббатство пленило половину Его души — и теперь держит на привязи, сосет силы, будто речная пиявка. 

Еще она говорила: у тебя, дитя мое, особое чутье. Быть может, Он рассчитывает именно на тебя. 

Джастин не отчаивался, не терял веры и был в своих поисках спокоен и терпелив.

В кабинет Верховного Смотрителя его вызвали после особенно удачного рейда; честолюбивый Мартин сперва сердился, потом ухмыльнулся, похлопал по плечу. Джастин вошел в просторную комнату с широким столом, чтобы выслушать ничего не значащие слова поощрения, — и застыл. Еще подходя к двери, он ощутил легкую боль внизу живота, решил было — похлебка была негодной. Свою ошибку Джастин осознал, едва переступив порог, — он ясно почувствовал чужое присутствие, но в этом ощущении не было ничего от легкой мути в голове, возникавшей у святилищ, и странного, томного состояния, что вызывали амулеты. Мир был реален до боли: свет, льющийся из высокого окна, казался обжигающе ярким, звуки музыки (настоящей, не из шарманок) — почти физически осязаемыми, запах вина — до непристойности пьянящим.

Верховный Смотритель заговорил, Джастин моргнул — и вдруг на мгновение увидел Его, стоящего в углу кабинета. Видение тут же исчезло — и не успел Джастин понять, не пригрезилось ли ему, как Кемпбелл резко выпрямился (свет бил Верховному Смотрителю в спину, скрадывал черты лица) и спросил другим, не своим голосом:

«Ты один из его?»

Прищурившись до того, что едва различал мир меж ресниц, Джастин мог видеть фигуру за спиной Кемпбелла, положившую руку Верховному Смотрителю на плечо. Джастин не был уверен, задал ли он вопрос вслух, прошептав его онемевшим ртом, или настолько громко подумал, но Кемпбелл вновь разомкнул губы, отвечая:

«Я — Обыватель, и это — мое Аббатство».


	9. Неразрешимые противоречия (Корво/Тиг Мартин)

Хэвлок любит поговорить — звучание собственного голоса, очевидно, доставляет ему удовольствие. Пендолтон жадно слушает, и глаза у него блестят, как у маленькой крыски; Мартин кивает, когда чувствует, что от него этого ждут. У виски янтарно-желтый цвет и привкус дыма — родной брат того благородного напитка, глоток которого призван был вывести из игры Корво Аттано.

— Я знаю, что вы трахаетесь, — брезгливо сказал Хэвлок, когда решение об отравлении уже было принято.

Мартин сумел не вздрогнуть.

— Полагаю, сложно утаить что-то в столь небольшом пабе, как этот, — признал он. 

— Это точно, — согласился Хэвлок. — Не утаивай.

Ему неоткуда было знать, что Мартин думал о том, чтобы сдать подельников Корво, — он осмотрительно не доверял свои планы ни бумаге, ни аудиографам, — но у старого волка, похоже, действительно было чутье, присущее заматеревшим зверям и опытным убийцам. 

— И не думал, — заверил Мартин.  
В Аббатстве многие нарушали запреты, шестой — ничуть не реже прочих, но Мартин опасался, что связь с кем-то может ему навредить и поневоле блюл целомудрие. В «Песьей яме» донести на него было некому; Корво был еще молод, красив и опасен в той степени, когда это скорее приятно волнует, чем заставляет всерьез беспокоиться.

Они оба не умели флиртовать, и потому легко обошлись без словесных прелюдий.

— Помочь? — спросил Мартин, когда вернувшийся с задания Корво, пропахший кровью и порохом, расстегивал многочисленные пряжки своего облачения. 

— Да, — ответил Корво.

Спустя десять минут он пробормотал Мартину в шею: 

— Te deseo. Здесь?

В годы разбойничьей юности Мартин знался с одним серконосцем — от него он выучил, как будет на серконосском «да», «нет», «отвали, ублюдок», «сколько стоит?» и «отсоси мне». Мартин попробовал последнее, — с вопросительной интонацией, — и Корво хрипло рассмеялся.

— Брат Мартин, — сказал он, плечами раздвигая Мартину бедра. — У вас грязный рот — и нечестивые помыслы.

Мартин отчего-то полагал Корво человеком, почти чуждым радостям плоти, — и неожиданно выяснил, что болтовня о распутных южанах оказалась не таким уж преувеличением. Он толком не понял, как очутился на пахнущих дешевым порошком простынях; пальцы Корво, внутри и снаружи, заставляли дрожать и сквозь зубы втягивать воздух, а губы, за пару мгновений до того восхитительно тесно сжимавшие член, теперь нацеловывали его рот.

Мартину не хотелось целоваться, хотелось дать — он шире раздвинул ноги, и Корво торопливо забормотал что-то на серконосском; Мартин счастлив был, что не понимает ни слова.

Разгоряченный желанием, Корво стал выглядеть моложе, счастливее. Мартин протянул руку, погладил уродливый шрам у него на плече, и Корво не стал отстраняться — только повел пальцами так, что у Мартина потемнело в глазах, и он кончил — до нелепости быстро.

— Брат Мартин, — прошептал Корво — Мартин едва расслышал его сквозь собственные судорожные вздохи. — Мы только начали.

 

У виски янтарно-желтый цвет и привкус дыма. Мартин делает скупые глотки и думает: когда же подействует проклятый яд? 

Хэвлок, не знающий о том, что его переиграли, похоже, ждет того же. Корво — надо полагать — уже добрался до маяка. Мартин даже заготовил фразу, которой он все объяснит юной Императрице:

«Заговор лоялистов», — скажет он. — «Распался по причине неразрешимых противоречий».


	10. Родная кровь (ОС)

Генри не видел брата с двенадцати лет, наверное, давно забыл лицо, но помнил, конечно же, имя. Когда отыскал — не мог наглядеться, начувствоваться, наговориться. В узком проулке воняло мочой, стена пестрела богохульными надписями; они не сразу решились коснуться друг друга, разделенные десятью годами и расстоянием в полшага. Лоуренс, наверное, думал _что они сделали с моим братом в этом Аббатстве_ , и неловкость хрящом натягивалась между ними. Наконец, Генри захлебнулся словами — и тогда Лоуренс поднял руку к его лицу, коснулся маски, спросил: снимешь? Генри повиновался с неловкой поспешностью, и, стоя перед братом с открытым лицом (словно голым и безоружным), ждал приговора. Лоуренс молча раскрыл ему объятья. 

За той встречей потянулись другие: в подворотнях и переулках, заброшенных домах с заколоченными окнами и притонах, пропахших пивом и рвотой — ни одна из них не длилась более получаса, но мысленно Генри многократно переживал каждую заново. Он носил воспоминания, как иные смотрители — костяные амулеты: присвоенные нечестивым путем, слишком ценные, чтобы отказаться от них. 

...в бывшей портной выбиты окна, а на деревянном манекене с отвалившейся головой намалеван красный крест. Лоуренс встречает Генри объятьями; его тело — горяченная плоть и хрупкие кости, а Генри весь — ремни и пряжки, металлические пуговицы и жесткие мышцы. Генри зарывается носом в светлые волосы, чувствуя, как удары чужого сердца отдаются в его груди; отстраняется немного нехотя, чтобы взглянуть в лицо. Лоуренс красив, как арфа со снятыми струнами. Когда струны еще были целы — Генри ревновал к каждой девчонке, ненавидел любого, кто мог претендовать хоть на кроху внимания; теперь Лоуренс — только его, и это — хорошо, единственно верно.

Генри прижимается губами к щеке брата, пробуя на вкус его кровь, и Лоуренс опускает алые стрелочки ресниц, делясь чумой, как теплом.


	11. Момент (м!китобой/м!смотритель)

Когда Рино «мелькнул» на подоконник, Юлиан уже ждал в глубине комнаты: сидел на кровати, уткнувшись носом в потрепанную книгу. Маску он не снял, и был весь из себя такой строгий и серьезный, что желание немедленно нахлынуло остро и душно.

— Заждался? — поддразнил Рино, спрыгивая на пол.

Юлиан педантично заложил страницу и убрал книгу в сумку — небось, какая-нибудь аббатская болтология о том, как правильно застегивать пуговицы и делать под маской зверское лицо. 

— Ты задержался, — невыразительно сказал Юлиан. — Сегодня я не могу позволить себе потратить на тебя еще больше времени.

Он поднялся с кровати и направился к двери — будто и правда вознамерился уйти, засранец. Рино «мелькнул» ему за спину, обхватил рукой поперек груди, второй подцепил и аккуратно снял маску.

— Я сказал...

— Я слышал, что ты сказал, — Рино уже знал цену таким словам, наслушался. Он сунул руку Юлиану под китель, который немедленно собрался на животе «гармошкой», и прижал ладонь к паху. — А еще у тебя стоит, и врешь ты похуже, чем Верховный Смотритель — ну, какие твои годы.

Юлиан дернулся, и Рино на миг испугался — вдруг переборщил? — но под рукой было все так же твердо, и, когда он чуть сжал пальцы поверх грубой ткани, Юлиан зашипел сквозь зубы. 

— Пошел ты, — выдохнул он — видать, тоже соскучился, обычно словесные прелюдии выходили у него помногословней. 

Рино ловко расстегнул пуговицы на форменных штанах, залез пальцами под исподнее, и Юлиан выгнулся — кажется, даже на носочки привстал — едва не приложившись затылком о фильтр противогаза. Рино успел отдернуть голову, но в праве выругаться себе не отказал — впрочем, Юлиан, кажется, не услышал. Обычно он заводился до смешного быстро, и этот раз не стал исключением — вздохи у него стали рваными, бедра задрожали, и Юлиан то и дело чуть подавался ими вперед, пытаясь плотнее прижаться к ладони.

— Ну, — буркнул Рино, развернул Юлиана за плечо и толкнул спиной к стене. — Раз уж ты никуда не идешь — помоги-ка мне с одеждой. 

Пока Юлиан послушно стаскивал с него противогаз и разбирался с тугой пряжкой перевязи, Рино расстегнул ему пуговицы от верха до низа, сперва на кителе, потом на рубашке, и не удержался — прижался к бледной, как у всех рыжих, коже ртом, прихватил губами светло-розовый сосок. То ли Юлиан был редкостным чистюлей, то ли их в Аббатстве в принудительном порядке гоняли мыться, но пах он всегда чистотой и мылом — и только в первый их раз от Юлиана (тогда — просто Смотрителя) несло потом, кровью и порохом. 

Юлиан, подрагивая под губами Рино, разобрался наконец с пряжкой — перевязь шумно рухнула на пол — а потом взялся за ремень, и тот поддался почти сразу. 

Раздеваться полностью было, как всегда, некогда — да и незачем. Рино выпустил изо рта покрасневший сосок и притерся к Юлиану уже всем телом, грудью к груди, пахом к паху, толкнулся бедрами, проехавшись головкой по чужой мошонке — и чуть не кончил тут же. Все-таки слишком долго они не виделись.

— Сдох ты там, что ли? — прошипел Юлиан. 

— Не дождешься, — пообещал Рино — ничего остроумнее в голову не шло, когда вся сила воли уходила на то, чтобы немедленно не обкончать Юлиану бедра. Случись такое — ублюдок ему до конца дней не забудет. — Смакую момент.

— Будешь смаковать в той дыре, в которую уползешь, — прошипел Юлиан; Рино крепко держал его за бедра, не давая двигаться — а хотелось, видать.

— Обожаю, когда ты говоришь гадости, — шепнул Рино, хорошенько толкнулся бедрами и откровенно застонал — до того хорошо было. — Вечно делаешь вид, будто тебе это меньше всех надо... без перепалки в койку не идешь. Как будто стыдишься, что хочешь трахаться. Хочешь меня.

Юлиан замер — не так, как замирал за секунду до оргазма. Рино глянул на него из-под ресниц, облизнул губы и добавил, снова проехавшись членом между бедер:

— Хочешь, чтобы как сейчас... или даже больше — чтобы я тебе засадил. Твою мать. Я тоже хочу, — взгляд у Юлиана сделался темным, жарким, и Рино глаз не мог оторвать от его лица. — Говорят, это больно... но ты ведь потерпишь, ради меня? Тебе понравится. Я сделаю так, что понравится... Глаза Чужого, совсем бы тебя не отпускал, пока не разложил и не оттрахал так, что...

Дыхания не хватило — Рино подавился воздухом, когда Юлиан нетерпеливо втиснул руку между их телам и неловко сжал оба члена. Пальцы у него дрожали и скользили по смазке. Рино наклонился к нему, требовательно прижался губами к губам, и Юлиан поддался, приоткрыл рот. Рино накрыл его руку своей, сжал — и его захлестнуло жаром. 

 

— Если увижу китобоя во время патрулирования, разбираться не стану — стану стрелять, — предупредил Юлиан, застегивая последнюю пуговицу.

Рино, устроившийся на расшатанной койке — хорошо, что до нее дело не дошло, развалилась бы под ними, как пить дать — лениво махнул рукой.

— Как скажешь. Главное, сам не подставься.

Юлиан помедлил мгновение, прежде чем надеть маску — у Рино внутри будто что-то натянулось, почти болезненно — и вдруг изрек:

— Пусть судьба убережет тебя от взгляда Чужого.

— Да ты, никак, шутишь? — восхитился Рино, и он был уверен — прежде, чем спрятать лицо за оскаленной рожей, Юлиан и впрямь улыбнулся.


	12. Общее (Эмили, Корво, Кирин Джиндош)

Карнака пахнет рыбой, солью, гниющими водорослями и гниющими фруктами, шумит своими рынками, борделями и пивнушками, вздыхает разгоряченными каменными улицами, брусчатка которых издроблена подковами, каблуками и временем. Эмили помнит Карнаку немного другой — притихшей и враждебной, но Карнака, кажется, совсем не помнит ее и забрасывает императорский кортеж цветами.

Отец встречает Эмили на ступенях дворца, и в его улыбке, в его глазах — столько любви, что ей хочется побежать к нему, как когда-то в детстве, но она не сбивается с шага и произносит «рада видеть вас в добром здравии, герцог» вместо «привет, папа».

Отец чисто выбрит и по-прежнему предпочитает простоту и практичность в одежде, по-прежнему не расстается с оружием; Эмили не видела его два года, но донесения ее шпионов столь подробны и добросовестны, что этого совсем не чувствуется.

Кирин Джиндош щурится на нее из-за отцовского плеча, стоя на полшага позади. 

— Мой главный изобретатель, — с улыбкой говорит отец.

Джиндош прижимает ладонь к груди. Болезненная бледность и заострившийся нос делают его похожим на уроженца Дануолла, но уголком губ он дергает с оттенком былой самоуверенности. Джиндош ненавидит Эмили — молча, сильно, взаимно, — но между ними стоит самый удивительный человек из всех, кого Эмили доводилось встречать, и повисшее в воздухе предгрозовое напряжение лишь заставляет Лизу тревожно повести плечами.

Эмили улыбается. 

— А это — моя леди-защитница, — представляет она.

— Вижу, ты нашла мне толковую замену, — с ласковой подначкой отмечает отец.

Лиза коротко, по-военному кланяется. Эмили знает, что та испытывает к Корво Аттано чувство сродни восхищению (Эмили выбрала ее и за это тоже) — и деликатно не замечает, что у нее покраснели уши.

— Покои, разумеется, ждут тебя, — продолжает отец. — А потом мы хотели бы показать тебе нечто совершенно удивительное. 

Эмили пережила пять покушений за последние два года, она приучила себя ко всем известным ядам и привыкла просыпаться от легчайшего шороха шагов в коридоре; в Империи нет города, где не было бы ее соглядатаев. Она знает, что Кирин Джиндош страдает острыми приступами головной боли и кратковременными остановками сердца; Джиндош, конечно, осведомлен, что каждым из них он обязан именно ей. 

Он бросает на отца всего один взгляд, и Эмили уже знает, что в Карнаке она в безопасности.

У них с Джиндошем, помимо общей ненависти, общая слабость.


	13. Призраки (Чужой; Корво/Кирин Джиндош)

Он не любит тех, кто стоит у власти: вершителей судеб, честолюбивых мерзавцев, отмеченных по праву рождения — почему бы это? Много лет назад Бездна выпотрошила его со сноровкой опытного таксидермиста, наполнив собой вместо хрупких костей, гниющего мяса, воспоминаний, эмоций; он — кукла-перчатка, в которую Бездна засовывает свою руку, но послевкусие человечности все еще осталось в нем — как флер духов в опустевшей комнате.

Он не любит тех, кто стоит у власти, — но ради Корво, дорогого Корво, он готов сделать исключение. 

Или, может быть, не придется.

Призраки неслучившегося будущего интригуют, каждый по-своему. Быть может, Эмили протянет к нему руку, быть может, это будет Корво. В ожидании грядущих решений он видит их все — рисунками на песке, до поры не слизанными волной.

Эмили Мудрая. Эмили Мстительная. Эмили — мертвая.

Корво — герцог Серконоса. Корво — защитник Императрицы. Корво Черный. Корво, ставший воспоминанием.

Кирин Джиндош — один из тех, кого он считает слишком скучным, но дорогой Корво, надо думать, иначе смотрит на мир?

Джиндош умирает — от рук Эмили или Корво, Джиндош кричит, окруженный сиянием электричества, пожирающего его разум, кричит — когда Корво втрахивает его в измятые простыни. Джиндош неприкаянно бродит по своему особняку, превращающемуся в руины, теряя последние остатки рассудка. Джиндош остается главным изобретателем — по воле Императрицы — и равнодушно предает ее, когда появляется шанс. Джиндош опускается перед Корво на колени, клянясь новому герцогу в верности, опускается на колени с самодовольным «я смогу лучше», опускается на колени у постели с остывающим телом. Джиндош умирает — отравленный преемником Корво. 

Призраки неслучившегося будущего интригуют, подступают все ближе. Делайла, преисполненная решимости, уже на пути в Дануолл, и ее прибытие станет вестником перемен, переломных событий, зрелища. 

Он с нетерпением ожидает решений Корво — тот никогда не разочаровывал прежде.

И если бы он мог желать, он пожелал бы Корво удачи.


	14. Теперь (Корво/Кирин Джиндош)

Вечер наползает на раскаленные улицы Карнаки, как туман. Вокруг дворца теплым желтым светом вспыхивают фонари; с моря доносится запах соли и ржавчины, из сада — переспевших фруктов. Аттано залпом допивает вино, и Кирин забывает о книге, завороженно следя за тем, как дергается его кадык.

— Устали? — спрашивает Аттано.

Первые два месяца, что Кирин провел во дворце, Аттано читал ему вслух — теперь они поменялись ролями. Прежде — Кирин считал день напрасно потраченным, если какая-то идея не успевала полноценно оформиться в его мозгу. Теперь ощущение удовлетворения собой ему приносит десяток прочитанных страниц. 

— Да, — говорит Кирин и захлопывает книгу.

Уже три утра подряд его не тошнит до рвоты, и он не хочет искушать судьбу. 

Аттано протягивает ему бокал. У него влажно блестят губы и весело — глаза. Кирин хочет подумать, что он красив, несмотря на возраст, а вместо этого думает: жалостливая мразь. Бокал начинает трястись, и Кирин торопливо пережимает запястье левой руки пальцами правой; проклятый тремор, как всегда, одолевает некстати. 

— Вас не мутит? — спрашивает Аттано.

Кирин кривится.

— Только от вашей жалости.

Аттано медленно выдыхает, прикрыв глаза, и улыбается. В конце концов, это не самое грубое, что ему довелось услышать от Кирина. Когда он поднимает ресницы, взгляд у него — прямой и жадный. Кирин до глубины души возмущен тем, как сладко от этого тянет внизу живота. 

В период ученичества в Академии Натурфилософии, где только и было разговоров, что о науке, искусстве и сексе, у Кирина были женщины. Тогда — большее удовольствие ему доставило бы вскрытие их мертвых тел; неравнодушный к плотским наслаждениям в целом, Кирин испытывал некоторую брезгливость к интимной близости. 

Теперь — Кирину хочется взять Корво за отвороты мундира, дернуть его к себе и подождать — секунды три, не больше — пока тот догадается поцеловать. Кирину хочется почувствовать, как ладони Корво буду скользить по бокам, задирая рубашку, а губы — по уху, шепча пошлые нежности. Хочется ощутить его возбужденную дрожь и, если повезет, — нетерпение в каждом движении. Хочется оказаться под Корво и раздвинуть для него ноги.

Кирин слышал, что отдаваться мужчине — всегда больно, но ничто не может быть хуже ощущения, когда ты заглядываешь в собственный разум и находишь там пустоту; ему страшно, немного, но больше — интересно. 

Может быть, дело в том, что Корво, мучимый неясным чувством вины за действия своей дочери, постоянно рядом, и в его отношении слишком очевидна острая симпатия.

Может быть, Кирин просто достаточно глуп — теперь — чтобы считать секс чем-то важным и значимым. 

— Я не жалею вас, — говорит Аттано.

Кирин хочет подумать, что Корво — лживый ублюдок, а вместо этого думает, как он красив, несмотря на возраст.


	15. Рука помощи (Паоло, Дауд)

Сигары горчили и оставляли во рту смоляной привкус — дорогое удовольствие на деле оказалось той еще дрянью. Паоло сплюнул вязкую слюну и нехотя сунул обкусанный кончик в рот; солнце палило нещадно, в воздухе пахло нагретым камнем, солью и пылью.

Паоло ждал.

Рука, лежащая в нагрудном кармане, всегда оповещала его о приближении этого человека заранее. Тонкие, пергаментно-желтые пальцы оживали и впивались в кожу, едва ощутимо сквозь ткань рубахи — ногтей на них не было еще тогда, когда Паоло впервые взял иссохшую кисть в руки. Она не пахла ни гнилью, ни плесенью — вообще ничем; ровный срез на запястье темнел давно почерневшей свернувшейся кровью. Долгое время Паоло невольно ожидал, что однажды проснется, ощущая мертвую хватку на своем горле — но со временем он привык к руке, как к кроличьей лапке, привык, как к ножу или пистолету. Он не знал, кем была та женщина и как она умерла, но никогда не забывал, кому обязан тем, что часть ее проделала долгий путь из Дануолла, чтобы осесть во внутреннем кармане его пиджака. 

Мертвые пальцы заскреблись, подобно голодной крысе, и Паоло отбросил сигару, прикрыл рот платком и выступил из укрытия — прямо в колючие объятья серебряного ветра. Дауд, седой от рудничной пыли, медленно шел к нему по раскаленной улице, еще не зная, что женщина по имени Меган Фостер отчаянно ищет его.


	16. Ведьма (Бертольд/Элиза)

У Элизы черные глаза — зрачок тонет в радужке, как камень в колодце. В шесть лет мать прячет ее за юбку, проходя мимо окон ворчливой соседки, оба сына которой — Смотрители. В десять Элиза не поднимает взгляда, когда приходит в Аббатство навестить брата; ее пальцы то и дело беспокойно мнут край рубахи. В шестнадцать Элиза не красивее других девочек с ее улицы, но все мальчишки хотят урвать у нее поцелуй. В шестнадцать Элиза понимает, как манит запретное.

В восемнадцать Элиза целует Бертольда — его отпускают на день домой, и мать взволнованно хлопочет на кухне. Он шепчет ей «с ума сошла», отстраняя за плечи.

В двадцать — у Элизы больше нет матери. Бертольд узнает обо всем из письма, но вернуться с Морли раньше срока не может. Когда он снова переступает порог их дома — Элизе почти уже двадцать один. Бертольд шепчет ей «прекрати, я же твой брат», но его беспокойные руки — у нее под рубашкой. 

Наутро Бертольд, конечно же, говорит, что это не должно повториться. 

Лживый язык, улыбается Элиза, когда, спустя месяц, он снова сжимает ее в объятьях.

Ты ведьма, бормочет Бертольд, насытив их распутную плоть. Ты ведьма, но как же я люблю тебя.

Он целует выступающие позвонки на ее шее; Элиза спрашивает, подставляясь под ласку: неужели ты отдашь меня в руки своих братьев?

Бертольд кусает ее, небольно, но ощутимо.

Элиза дразнит его. Она знает: многие зовут Бертольда братом, но только она имеет на это право.


	17. Праздник Фуги (Обыватель/Чужой, околорелигиозный кинк)

В Бездне не существует пространства и времени; она не имеет иных ограничений, кроме его воли, и все же — ему слишком хорошо знакомо понятие ожидания. В мире людей секунды бесстрастно утекают в никуда, останавливаясь порой лишь для тех, кто носит его метку — разъедающую реальность, как ржавчина железо. 

Но когда песок в часах подходит к концу и приходит пора их перевернуть, время исчезает и для людей. 

В иные дни прикосновения того, кого смертные называли его Извечным Врагом, Дарящим Жизнь, Обывателем — пока не забыли все имена, что давали ему, но продолжили служить его храму, его Аббатству — подобны каплям растворителя, падающим в краску. Но истончившиеся границы легко пересекать; захлебывающийся вседозволенностью мир, на сутки лишившийся всех законов, отпускает Обывателя легко.

Сперва они были врагами, потом — считались врагами; толща прошедших тысячелетий в Бездне прозрачна, как стекло, но встречаются они всегда там, где все началось.

Обыватель появляется дуновением ветра в запертой комнате, и тогда — он делает вдох.

Ожидание стоит того.

Там, где Бездна хранит окаменевшую память о фигурах в капюшонах, он встречает Обывателя блуждающим взором и лживым языком. 

В такие дни руки его всегда беспокойны, а голод — необуздан. Воздух становится напоен запахами, алтарь — холоден на ощупь, кожа — способной ощущать. Их первое — долгожданное — единение всегда торопливо; он кусается и требует еще. Распутная плоть ненасытна: она чувствует жар, и вожделение, и саднящую боль, она кричит, когда хорошо нестерпимо, и задыхается, когда кричать не выходит. 

Когда-то Обыватель унес память о нем в свои храмы, и она превратилась в священные книги, оформилась в запреты. Когда-то — еще раньше — его убили на этом алтаре, и ему кажется, это было всего лишь только что. 

Он запрокидывает голову; оргазм ударяет его, как нож в горло.


	18. Морган (Морган/фем!Кастис)

Они приходят и уходят, громко матерятся, называют чьи-то имена, грубо смеются и курят вонючие сигары, дым от которых сбивается в сизое облако и липнет к потолку, как язык Кастис — к небу. О ней вспоминают, дают ей воду и черствый хлеб, но лучше, когда не вспоминают. На ее разбитой ладони, под грязью и кровью, белый шрам, и Кастис трогает его пальцами, и губами, и языком, чтобы помнить. 

Впервые за долгие годы они с братом порознь — Кастис не помнит, как давно не слышала его смеха, не видела лица. Когда Кастис и Моргану было семь, матушка запретила им спать в одной постели и начала запирать двери их спален на ключ; когда им исполнилось по двенадцать, матушка умерла — и больше никто и никогда не пытался разлучить их.

Кличка вожака — Слэкджов; он никогда не заходит к ней сам, но иногда Кастис слышит его голос, закрывает глаза и представляет, как Морган расправился бы с ним. Морган любит смаковать чужую боль; иногда он приходил к ней с окрашенными в алый манжетами и пьяно блестящими глазами, и Кастис раскрывала для него объятия и раздвигала ноги.

Теперь Морган — не единственный, кто был между ее ног, но его отсутствие терпеть тяжелее, чем грубые толчки внутрь и грубые ладони, тискающие грудь, чем насекомых в волосах и запах, будто прилипший к коже. 

Однажды то место, где ее держат, затихает — ни голосов, ни смеха, и Кастис боится, что умерла — она не имеет права; ей хочется пить и есть, голод скручивает живот, ее рвет желчью. Она шепчет имя брата потрескавшимися губами, как фанатики из Аббатства повторяют Запреты, и, наверное, поэтому не слышит ни шагов, ни скрежета замка. 

Кастис ощущает прикосновение к щеке — и только тогда понимает, что больше не одна. На нее пялятся равнодушные линзы маски; увидев такую однажды, невозможно ее забыть.

Человек в маске — тот самый, что явился в бордель и вырвал Моргана из ее рук — осторожно поднимает Кастис на плечо и переносит на прохудившуюся софу. Он не узнает ее, не говорит ничего, и, наверное, Слэкджов сдох у его ног; Кастис хватает его за рукав, когда человек выпрямляется, хрипит, сдавая себя с потрохами:

— Морган... Где мой брат?

Она едва слышит свой голос. Человек высвобождает руку и смотрит на нее, взгляд ощущается тяжелым и неприязненным даже сквозь линзы.

Потом его пальцы изображают некую последовательность жестов. Кастис не сразу понимает, что это, потом сипло просит:

— Повтори... пожалуйста, повтори.

Он повторяет, снова и снова, пока она не запоминает все в точности, неумело копируя его жесты. Кастис слышала, как Слэкджов говорил, что у брата больше нет языка, но осторожный ублюдок ни разу не назвал место. Неважно, где Морган ждет ее — он ждет, чтобы сжать ее ладонь в своей и дать ее языку скользнуть в его опустевший рот... 

Как человек в маске уходит, Кастис уже не помнит.


	19. Метка (Корво, Эмили, Дауд)

По ночам с Ренхевен наползал густой белесый туман, к утру оседавший влагой на окнах, и Дануолл тонул в нем, как в молоке. Эмили нравилось это зрелище; «так не видно нищих и крыс», — говорила она, но на Корво промозглая сырость наводила уныние. К тому же, холод и прожитые годы вступали против него в сговор, и по ночам впивались ноющей болью в кости. Девочка, убиравшая его комнаты, всегда жарко топила камин — и никогда не забывала положить между простыней горячую грелку. Она была умницей, всегда старалась ему услужить — и ярко краснела, стоило взгляду Корво задержаться на ней чуть дольше обычного; он деликатно этого не замечал. 

Дверь в покои неприятно скрипнула, и Корво успел подумать: стоит сказать камергеру. Потом он шагнул через порог, в темноту, не разбиваемую ни светом камина, ни теплым сиянием газовых ламп — и мгновенно об этом забыл.

Корво не видел человека, который терпеливо ожидал его, больше пятнадцати лет — но сразу узнал. Тот стоял у окна, и рассеянный свет уличных фонарей, пробивавшийся сквозь мутное стекло, облизывал его коренастую широкоплечую фигуру. 

— Дауд, — поприветствовал Корво и прикрыл за собой дверь. — Имеешь что-то принципиальное против свечей?

Он услышал, как Дауд фыркнул. Огниво нашлось на каминной полке.

— Такое чувство, что ты рад меня видеть, Аттано, — медленно сказал Дауд.

Корво пожал плечами. Фитиль первой свечи сердито затрещал и занялся ярким оранжевым огоньком.

— Мы все выяснили еще пятнадцать лет назад, в Затопленном Квартале. Предложить тебе вина — или сразу скажешь, почему ты здесь?

Дауд промолчал, и Корво бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Тебе нужна моя помощь? — подсказал он.

Дауд вздрогнул, как от пропущенного удара — и рассмеялся. У него оказался тихий, хрипловатый смех.

— Кажется, теперь я понимаю.

— Что понимаешь? — спросил Корво, раздражаясь. — Что происходит, Дауд? Я пятнадцать лет ничего о тебе не слышал — и вдруг ты появляешься...

— Понимаю, почему ты был так ему интересен, — сказал Дауд. 

Его фигура вдруг будто вдавилась в оконное стекло, провалилась в него, впиталась — как чернила в бумагу...

Корво безотчетно дернулся вперед — и открыл глаза.

Эмили гладила его по волосам — рука у нее ощутимо дрожала. Доктор с сосредоточенным видом прижимал двумя пальцами сонную артерию и беззвучно шевелил губами, считая пульс.

— Вы пришли в себя, лорд-протектор! — воскликнул он, и Эмили на миг до боли вцепилась в его волосы. — Мы, признаться, начали переживать.

Корво попытался приподняться, и Эмили подставила плечо, с готовностью дала о себя опереться. В камине горел огонь; мягко сияли газовые рожки, на столе плакали белым воском свечи.

— Юлия нашла тебя у дверей, — взволнованно прошептала Эмили. — Ты потерял сознание — почти на два с половиной часа. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Корво машинально кивнул. Левая рука ныла — словно начал подживать свежий ожог. Корво выпростал ее из-под покрывала — и увидел, что метка, за долгие годы ставшая привычной, будто родимое пятно, изменила свои очертания.


	20. Farewell, Daud

Томас проснулся засветло. Долго лежал, стараясь не дышать слишком уж глубоко — саднило треснувшее ребро. Когда одиночество стало совсем невыносимым — скинул одеяло, вздрогнув от предрассветной прохлады, и обнаружил, что за ночь крысы объели у сапогов шнурки. 

Миша курил у разбитого окна в соседней комнате, бывшей некогда чьей-то столовой.

— Мне приснился сон, — невнятно сказал он, удерживая сигарету зубами.

Томас поежился от холода, но присутствие Миши заставляло его чувствовать себя спокойнее. Последние пятнадцать лет они все делили на двоих — работу, выручку, комнату, частенько, по необходимости — постель. В Томасе плескалось не меньше пинты мишиной крови, которую влил в него подпольный доктор после одного неудачного дела. 

Пятнадцать лет, подумать только. 

— Мне тоже, — признался Томас.

Миша докурил сигарету, от окурка сразу зажег другую. Не стал предлагать Томасу — знал, что тот откажется, даже сейчас. Он вообще знал Томаса до последней косточки; наниматели обычно считали их братьями, хотя Миша говорил с акцентом, которого у Томаса не было. 

Они давно потеряли следы других Китобоев, но Томас был уверен: все те, кто еще дышал, проснулись этой ночью от странного сна.

— Я был обязан старику всем, — сказал Миша за них обоих. — Я был ему предан.

Томас помнил, куда Миша вчера убрал початую бутылку, закончив обрабатывать его ссадины. Он протер рукавом три уцелевших бокала и разлил виски, благоухающий торфом и дымом.

На востоке низкое дауноллское небо начало рассветно алеть.


	21. Когда другие кричали бы от ярости (Корво/Кирин, соулмейт!AU)

В обеденные часы на улицах Карнаки пустынно. Жизнь просыпается позже: когда солнце падает за море и меняется ветер, принося прохладу, а не рудничную пыль. В пивных заведениях побогаче снимают со столов стулья, в местечках поскромней — расставляют ящики вокруг бочек. Открываются двери борделей и закрываются двери Аббатства. Улицы наполняются шумом, воздух — запахом вина, эля и пива. Выходят на промысел карманники и женщины в цветастых шалях с разрисованными охрой руками, что берутся предсказать судьбу по линиям на ладони и поведать все о человеке, который тебе предназначен, — по буквам на коже. 

Однажды, очень много лет назад, Корво зашел вслед за одной из них в маленький шатер, примостившийся между двух невысоких домишек. Ему помнится, там было темно, но он все равно заметил, что на руках у той женщины не было ногтей.

— Здесь, — сказала она и безошибочно накрыла ладонью его грудь. — Вас разделяют годы — но у него уже сильная, уверенная рука.

— У него? — растерянно переспросил Корво.

Тогда он знал уже, что Джессамина не предназначалась ему судьбой, и верил, что в какой-то момент это знание утратило значение. Метка проступила на его коже, когда они были любовниками уже три или четыре года. Джессамина печально сказала: «Мы знали, что это может произойти... не вздумай себя винить, Корво». Ее кожа так и осталась чистой.

Женщина хрипло рассмеялась — на миг ему показалось, что она задыхается.

— Да, милый, это не сисястая сеньорита. Представляю, как ты разочарован.

Корво помнит, как его охватило лихорадочное волнение, как он требовал рассказать все, что она знает, и как она проколола ему палец и высосала горячим ртом несколько капель, а потом проглотила что-то, напоминавшее кусок сырой рыбы.

— Три женщины, и все одной крови, — сказала она. — Ты переживешь двоих из них. Я вижу, как приходят и уходят крысы. Я вижу, как сердце той, кого ты любишь, истекает кровью в твоих ладонях. Я вижу, как ты смотришь и слушаешь — тогда, когда другие кричали бы от ярости. 

Она резко согнулась пополам, и ее вырвало кровью и чем-то еще ему на сапоги. 

Как Корво выбрался из ее шатра, заплатил ли он ей, сколько он потом выпил — все это забылось со временем. 

В обеденные часы на улицах Карнаки пустынно, как в особняке Стилтона, где настоящее проседает в прошлое и призраки годовалой давности гуляют по коридорам. Один из них говорит:

— Это бросает вызов принципам рационального познания.

Корво знает каждое слово в этой фразе — они чернеют у него на груди с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двадцать четыре. Он ожидал услышать их в Академии Натурфилософии или ненароком посреди приема. Они настигают его в заброшенной комнате чужого особняка — и их произносит тот, кого уже не существует.

Корво думает: он и правда сказал это раньше. До того, как поприветствовал меня в своем особняке и пообещал вскрыть мое тело, до того, как орал, пока электричество пожирало его гениальный разум. Он сказал это три года назад, просто я услышал — только сейчас, когда ничего уже нельзя изменить. 

Призраки исчезают, а Корво все стоит посреди пустой комнаты и слушает, как крыса глодает пальцы мертвой служанки.


	22. В месяц Тьмы (Чужой, Билли Лерк, Корво Аттано)

Все начинается в городе у моря. 

Ночь пахнет цветами и благовониями, воздух гудит от стрекотания цикад и заунывных песнопений. Он бос, и пальцы его ног тонут в медленно остывающем песке. Его держат за локти, у него во рту — кисловатый привкус вина, в которое добавили что-то еще. Ветер трогает его обнаженные соски, чьи-то сухие пальцы — его веки. 

Пожалуйста, остановитесь, пытается сказать он, но то, что было в вине, похищает слова с его языка. 

Один из них поднимает его на руки, чтобы опустить на нагретый солнцем камень. Он ощущает тепло затылком, лопатками, копчиком; запястьями — когда кто-то заставляет его завести руки за голову. 

Пожалуйста, думает он.

В хороших историях (тех, что когда-то рассказывала мама) спасение всегда приходит в последний момент.

Чужие ладони на его запястьях никуда не исчезают, нож не замирает на волосок от его горла.

Он умирает, захлебываясь в крови, умирает невероятно долго — почти четыре тысячелетия.

 

Все начинается в городе у моря.

У Чужого испуганные глаза и уродливый шрам на шее, смешно ершатся волосы на макушке, острые колени и острые локти. Когда Билли протягивает ему свою запасную рубаху, Чужой поворачивается к ней спиной, одеваясь, и она думает о том, что его тело носит слишком много отметин — для кого-то, кто умер таким молодым. 

— У меня больше нет корабля, — говорит Билли. — Но из Серконоского порта можно уплыть куда угодно. 

Они устраиваются в одной из заброшенных пристроек шахтерского городка; свет горелки выхватывает из темноты стенку рыжего кирпича и проржавелый остов кровати. 

— Мне вряд ли где-то найдется место, — тихо говорит Чужой. — Жаль твой корабль. Ты любила его.

— Ты все видел, да? — спрашивает Билли.

— Да, — шепчет Чужой. — Все.

Люди более милосердные оставили бы расспросы. Билли любопытствует: 

— На что это похоже — видеть все, знать обо всем? 

— На тысячи голосов в моей голове, — послушно отвечает Чужой. — Ни один из которых не принадлежал мне.

— Это было больно? — спрашивает Билли.

Чужой кивает.

— Все время.

Вода в кастрюльке с помятым боком закипает, и Билли опорожняет в нее банку китовьих консервов.

— А что насчет отмеченных? — интересуется она. — Как ты их выбирал? Например — почему Лорд-Защитник?

Чужой тихо вздыхает и трогает шрам на шее.

— Я не могу ответить на твой вопрос, — говорит он. — То, что знало Корво Аттано, никогда не было мной.

 

Все начинается в городе у моря.

Мертвый левиафан, над которым днем трудилась пара молодчиков с китобойного судна, медленно разлагается и распространяет по порту удушающий смрад. 

Паоло вертит между пальцами поющий амулет и прикладывается к бутылке; бессонница заостряет его скулы, беспокойные мысли — делают глубже морщинку на лбу.

В постоялом доме на краю города, где кровать стоит десяток монет, тревожно спит Билли Лерк, которую он привык называть Меган Фостер; ее мертвый глаз не спит никогда.

На расстоянии вытянутой руки от Билли... стоит сосредоточиться — можно проследить особенным зрением, тяжелым и бесплотным, как дыхание, линию выступающих ключиц и шрам над ними, крылья выпирающих лопаток и шрамы между ними; заглянуть глубже — и запутаться в круговороте образов. Он обжигается о знание о том, кто это — юн и растерян; он обязан ему всем. 

В своих снах Корво видит все, на чем оставила свое призрачное касание Бездна.

Он видит, как она, беспокойная и пустая, изливается потоком на улицы маленького шахтерского городка.


	23. Герцог (хайхаос!Корво)

Стопки документов растут на столе с каждым днем, пухнут, как раненая конечность: официальные донесения, прошения и письма текут во дворец сплошным потоком, особенно бурным с утра, слегка редеющим к ночи. 

Корво не читает и трети.

Он запивает осознание невозможности быть одновременно хорошим герцогом и верным вассалом короны сладким красным вином. Карнака, отделенная от дворца узким проливом, кашляет от рудничной пыли и шумит своими рынками, а по ночам превращается в звездное небо, сверкая сотнями огней. Корво сдал город без боя, и теперь тот принадлежит Стенателям. 

Ему хотелось бы оказаться по другую сторону воды, среди них — но маска лежит на дне запертого сундука.

Корво снял ее, стоя посреди темного тронного зала, пропахшего краской, гнилью и отцветающими цветами — и больше не надевал. Он приблизился к окаменевшей дочери и коснулся губами ее лба; кожа Эмили согрелась под его прикосновением, и мертвая неподвижность раскололась прерывистым вздохом. 

Тревожащее знание тоже покоится на дне сундука: если бы маска осталась на нем, Корво прошел бы мимо. 

Корво предпочитает бумагам газеты; он читает их на балконе, когда спадает полуденная жара. Соленый морской ветер ласково шевелит волосы на макушке, а мурлыкающий голос Джиндоша, доносящийся из спальни, отпугивает призрак одиночества. Приглядевшись, Корво может различить полоску розовой воды у берега — там, где недавно он ступил на берег Карнаки другим человеком.

Когда на остров опускаются тяжелые южные сумерки, и Карнака начинает прожигать ворвань, Корво возвращается в покои Луки, нашедшего свой покой в море. Часовой, прекратив патрулирование, поворачивает к Корво свою клювастую голову и сообщает голосом мертвого Джиндоша, что машина работает на низкой скорости.


	24. Взгляд со стороны (Кирин Джиндош, Морган Ю, Билли Лерк, китобои; кроссовер с Prey)

Кирин редко появлялся в кафетерии: благодаря своему положению он мог позволить себе немного снобизма — но Морган, несчастное дитя коллективизма, испытывал потребность в присутствии других прямоходящих в своем окружении. Зная об этой его девиации, Кирин решил разделить с ним завтрак, чтобы поговорить, — и прогадал, потому что Морган никогда не отличался пунктуальностью. Кирин мстительно засек время, чтобы потом предъявить ему счет. 

Ожидание немного скрасил Корво Аттано, тоже неожиданно почтивший кафетерий своим присутствием. Обыкновенно Корво предпочитал проводить время, лазая по вентиляционным шахтам и аварийным люкам; Кирин полагал, что он, вдохновляясь злодеями из старых фильмов про Бонда, считал, что все нужно делать самому. Подчиненные Корво единодушно сходились во мнении, что он отличный глава службы безопасности — а единственному дегенерату, который считал иначе, Кирин однажды капнул кислоты в чай (к несчастью, его откачали). 

Кирин рассказал о том, над чем сейчас работал, и хотя, судя по взгляду, Корво мало что понял (это было простительно для его обывательского ума), слушал он очень внимательно и ни разу не воскликнул «Джиндош!» с укоризненной интонацией, чем часто грешили собеседники Кирина. 

К тому же, после того, как Корво вынужден был отправиться исполнять свои обязанности, Моргану понадобилось всего семьдесят шесть секунд, чтобы устроиться напротив Кирина.

Кирин решил, что день начинается более чем неплохо (Морган, судя по выражению его лица, пришел к похожим выводам).

— У тебя был секс, — сказал Кирин, в последний момент попытавшись придать утверждению форму вопроса, но не очень-то преуспел — он все еще был захвачен приятным послевкусием от беседы с Корво, который всегда вызывал у него какую-то приятную рассредоточенность. 

— Ja, — довольно ответил Морган — почему-то по-немецки; Кирин предположил три возможных первопричины и решил не задумываться ни над одной. — Отличная штука, тебе стоит попробовать.

— Никак не пойму, как в тебе это сочетается, — пожаловался Кирин. — Ты одновременно талантливый и тупой.

— Я талантливый, — согласился Морган, взялся за палочки и принялся поглощать ужасающее ассорти из маринованных угрей, пельменей и бананов. 

— Я слышал от Билли, что ты хочешь меня видеть, — заметил Кирин.

— Какой славный парень этот Билли, — кивнул Морган. — Не забыл передать.

Кирин вздохнул, но вопросы гендера (спасибо вам, доктор Виман) с некоторых пор вгоняли его в некоторую фрустрацию, и он по возможности старался их обходить. 

— Так что ты хотел обсудить?

Морган отложил палочки и взялся за планшет, продемонстрировал интригующую в своем количестве неизвестных формулу — и утро перестало быть томным. Вслушиваясь в его рассуждения, Кирин наконец-то вспомнил, почему они друзья. 

— Потребуются тестовые испытания, — вздохнул Морган. — Сложно даже приблизительно предсказать спектр результатов — но только подумай о перспективах!

Кирин задумчиво прикусил костяшку пальца и чуть не сломал зуб. Чертов новый протез, он никак не мог к нему привыкнуть.

— Тебе понадобится больше добровольцев? Если тех, что предоставляет компания, тебе не хватает, думаю, ничего страшного не случится, если в дело пойдет часть экипажа — из незначительных должностей.

Он покосился влево, где за соседним столом что-то бурно обсуждала группа техников, излишне шумная и жизнерадостная для девяти часов утра. Кирин терпеть их не мог — всех, помимо Билли. Посредственности, убежденные в собственной компетентности, не слушающиеся никого, кроме главы своего отдела — строгого мужчины, в договоре о найме которого сигары были прописаны отдельным пунктом. 

«Миша, не надо!» — весело кричали техники, и Кирин чувствовал: стоит ждать беды.

Он перевел взгляд обратно на Моргана.

Морган очень постарался укоризненно посмотреть в ответ.

— Я слышал, это противозаконно, — сказал он. — Честно говоря, я сам планировал выступить в роли тестового объекта.

— Ты что, дурак? — спросил Кирин.

— Нет, — с глубокой убежденностью возразил Морган.

— Это самая глупая вещь, которую мне доводилось от тебя слышать. Возможно, которую мне доводилось слышать вовсе — а ведь ты знаешь, с кем нам приходится работать.

Морган отложил планшет и снова взялся за палочки.

— А ты прав, — задумчиво сказал он. — Честно сказать, даже не знаю, что это я. К слову, раз уж у нас выдалась возможность поговорить без лишних ушей — ты слышал об Обелиске, который нашли на Эгиде-7?


	25. Ирония милосердия (Корво Аттано, Кирин Джиндош)

До встречи с Корво Кирин отчего-то воображал нового герцога мужчиной чопорным и скучным: виной тому, вероятно, была его биография в нескольких томах — чтиво унылое, но сочтенное Кирином полезным в свете смены власти.

Вне книжных страниц Корво оказался человеком деятельным, разговорчивым, любопытным; не морщился от запаха формалина, не просил избавиться от вскрытых тел, и, что сразу произвело на Кирина приятное впечатление, без проблем отличил селезенку от почки. В его интересе к работе Кирина понимания не было ни на медяк, было лишь восторженное любопытство, свойственное новичкам Академии. Кирину льстило такое внимание — по большей части.

— Я занят, — сказал он, не поднимая взгляда от увеличительного стекла, когда сигнализация сообщила о приближении Корво; тот умел обходить ее, но, по счастью, не всегда тратил на это время.

Управляться одной рукой было тяжело, но протез периодически требовал проверки и доработки. Кирин предпочел бы, чтобы герцог избрал другое время для того, чтобы разбавить работу досужей болтовней; он не любил, когда кто-то видел его искалеченные пальцы. 

Кирин терпеть не мог сломанные вещи. 

— Я пришел возмутиться, что тебя не было на совете, — весело сказал Корво с нижнего этажа. — Из Тивии поступают тревожные вести.

Это было досадно. С некоторых пор Кирин легко забывал многие вещи; делал отметки в записной книжке — но забывал и о них. 

— Сомневаюсь, что я пропустил что-то важное, — недовольно пробормотал он. — Разве что Бирн и этот ваш друг, Паоло, пререкались как никогда.

Корво переместился на второй этаж лаборатории одним неуловимым для человеческого глаза движением. С интересом взглянул поверх плеча Кирина, который ухитрился не вздрогнуть, спросил:

— Чем ты занят?

— Изобретаю особо эффективное орудие убийства, — любезно сообщил Кирин. — И, раз уж вы явились без приглашения — похоже, у меня есть доброволец для испытаний, ваша светлость?

Лука бы подобных слов не оценил — но Корво ни в чем не был похож на Луку. Он ухмыльнулся, коснулся локтя Кирина, скользнул пальцами к запястью и сжал ладонь.

— Аттано, — прошипел Кирин.

— А что случилось с его светлостью? — поинтересовался Корво.

— Его светлость обнаглел. 

— Я хочу посмотреть.

Уступить ему всегда было легче, чем упорно отстаивать свою позицию. Кирин вздохнул и заставил себя расслабить запястье.

— Смотри — и убирайся.

Корво осторожно, изучающе потрогал то место, где преждевременно оканчивался его указательный палец. Спросил:

— Как это чувствуется?

Кирин пожал плечами.

— Нормально. Никак.

— Больно было их терять?

Кирин раздраженно вздохнул.

— Сам как думаешь? Да. Очень.

Корво задумчиво улыбнулся.

— У меня есть одна мысль. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты ее выслушал.

Он закатал манжету на левой руке; метка на свету слабо бликанула голубым. Корво усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям, сжал кулак. Бумаги спорхнули с рабочего стола Кирина стайкой испуганных птиц, мелкие детальки с грохотом посыпались на пол. 

— Приятно иногда не скрываться, — весело сказал Корво. — Я знал одного человека, который хранил руку отмеченного. Она спасала его от смерти.

Он говорил о магии тем же обыденным тоном, каким аристократы на приемах Луки обсуждали вино и хорошеньких слуг и служанок. 

— Когда ее отсекали, объект был в сознании? — уточнил Кирин. 

Корво слегка нахмурился. Пожал плечами, двумя пальцам подцепил из вазы персик с бледно-алым боком.

— Не знаю. Я просто подумал — я уже не молод. Большую часть своей жизни я защищал Эмили — я бы хотел быть в состоянии делать это и после смерти.

— Очень трогательно, — отстраненно сказал Кирин. 

План, восхитительный в своей стройности, выстроился в его голове подобно шпалам рельсомобиля. Как раньше.

Сонный раствор в персиках, тугие жгуты операционного стола. Позаботиться, чтобы Аттано не кричал. Забрать его кисть, его метку; отличная причина наконец опробовать пилу Джильи. Кирин умел удержать жизнь в объектах, у которых последовательно отнимал все конечности — Корво он собирался лишить всего одной. 

— Тот, кому принадлежала та рука — он еще жив? — спросил Кирин.

Корво слизнул с губ прозрачный фруктовый сок.

— Наверное, нет. Не думаю. 

Не стоит рисковать, решил Кирин. Достаточно обрить его и вырезать язык — и никто не признает в Аттано герцога, а в шахты Пендлтонов ежегодно скупают рабов, даже калек. Среди тех, с кем раньше работал Кирин, достаточно людей, которые могут не только раздобыть человека для опытов — но и помочь избавиться от неудачного результата без лишнего шума.

Раздобыть труп точно по заказу им тоже по силам.

Кирин не сомневался — совет будет жаждать его смерти; особенно Паоло, этот закадычный дружок герцога из Пыльного квартала, где такие вопросы решаются быстро. Гипатия — и та тяжело вздохнет и отведет взгляд.

Пусть казнят его; если Аттано говорит правду, — а это наверняка так — Кирин восстанет из мертвых и наконец будет свободен от них всех.

— Нужно изучить вопрос повнимательней, — воодушевленно сказал Кирин. — Я с удовольствием помогу.


	26. Десять монет (Кастис/Беатриса, Кастис/Морган)

Лорды Пендлтоны всегда приезжают вместе, но затем расходятся по разным комнатам. Иногда они подолгу сидят в гостиной, курят, пьют джин и трогают друг друга не как братья — но потом Морган выбирает какую-нибудь из девочек, а Кастис идет к Беатрисе. Если Беатриса бывает занята, обычно он терпеливо ждет, смоля свои вонючие сигары, а потом колотит ее, прежде чем поиметь. Впрочем, бьет он несильно — может, потому, что его такое не очень заводит, уж Беатриса-то знает, а может — потому, что за это приходится доплачивать сверху. Кастис мог бы купить всю «Кошку» — или хотя бы Беатрису, насовсем и только для себя, но ей не повезло родиться от соседа, который частенько захаживал к матери, когда не было отца, не повезло удаться в него лицом и цветом волос — и с Кастисом ей тоже не повезло. 

Кастис всегда трахает ее в зад. Раздеваться полностью для него не приходится; Кастис берет Беатрису со спины, целует в шею, шепчет, задыхаясь, имя брата и иногда пытается нащупать член у нее между ног. Беатриса ждет, пока он не начнет всхлипывать и признаваться Моргану в любви — два верных признака, что Кастис скоро кончит. Потом он всегда курит и молчит, глядя в потолок, и касается губами шрама на своей ладони. 

Некоторые девочки изображают страсть, другие здорово наловчились кричать и плакать. А еще есть те, кто плачет, когда клиенты уходят: «он на мне живого места не оставил», «он заставил меня сделать такое дерьмо», «он трахал меня, как будто я мертвая», «он такой хороший, он больше не придет». Беатриса продает себя за десяток монет (за пять, если дело ограничивается ртом) и ей все равно, кому принадлежит кошелек. 

Кастис оставляет деньги на постели, нетвердой походкой подходит к зеркалу, долго возится с шейным платком. Беатриса ждет, пока за ним закроется дверь, и прячет монеты в рваную наволочку.


	27. Кнопки (Вальтер/Морган, body modification, ксенофилия, асфиксия, посмертный оргазм, намеки на инцест; рейтинг)

Дождь бил в окна, и огни Сан-Франциско, отгороженные стеклом, ощетинивались острыми краями и расплывались кляксами. Забавный эффект, подумал Морган. Нравится. Но что за зима без снега? Красивый город. Мост — чудо инженерной мысли. 

Он распустил галстук одной рукой, кинул взгляд на часы. У них не было условленного времени, оно всегда варьировалось, но Морган знал, что долго ждать не придется.

В мини-баре нашлись только ликеры и вермут. Боже, Алекс, весело подумал Морган, но глаз электронного замка мигнул зеленым, и он поставил бутылку обратно.

— Какой сейчас год? — весело спросил Морган.

— Вошедший в историю как «заткнись и раздевайся», — ответил Вальтер. 

Впрочем, в обоих направлениях он принялся действовать сам; смял в кулаке воротник дорогой рубашки, поцеловал — на его языке чувствовался вкус сигар и кока-колы — и потащил из шлевок ремень. Часы не тикали, стеклопакеты не пропускали звук; тишина была гулкой, как в пустой лаборатории. 

Морган скинул на пол рубашку с жилетом и прошелся по ним, когда отступил к кровати. Устроился поверх скользкого шелкового покрывала, вытянул руки перед собой — запястье к запястью. Вальтер крепко, армейским способом стянул их его же ремнем; положил ладонь на шею, несильно сдавил — и Морган прикрыл глаза.

Все шло чертовски хорошо.

Все шло хорошо минут десять, а потом Вальтер выдохнул «Hölle!», и Морган, застонав, открыл глаза. Ремень болтался на правом запястье; левая рука, ниже локтя превратившись в месиво извивающихся черных жгутов, клубком змей елозила по кровати. Скрутилась жирным спрутом — и ударила Вальтера в плечо, вцепившись в него, как в добычу. 

— Черт, — повторил Морган; он пытался контролировать это, но ему было хорошо и дьявольски хотелось успеть кончить.

Он снова закрыл глаза. 

Вальтер попытался отстраниться; Морган крепче обхватил его ногами, цепляясь за исчезающее ощущение наслаждения, поднимавшееся от паха и растекавшееся по телу. Тем, во что превратилась его левая рука, он чувствовал судорожное биение сердца за ребрами и тугое натяжение напряженных мышц под кожей. Так ощущалось прикосновение к жизни; эта мысль послала вниз от затылка приятную дрожь. 

На горло снова легла ладонь, на этот раз левая. Вальтер стиснул пальцы. Морган слышал, как с сухим треском вышло из сустава его правое плечо, и Вальтер хрипло выругался, но не ослабил хватку. Он не нажимал осторожно и выверенно, перекрывая дыхание, как это обычно бывало, — пытался сломать шейные позвонки. У "чистого" человека не получилось бы, но Вальтер имел достаточно нейромодов; Морган, улыбаясь, подумал: какая бы вышла реклама. Жгуты-змеи обвили шею Вальтера жестом ответной ласки, и они оба могли бы умереть вот так, но тут трахея Моргана провалилась в грудную клетку, вспенившуюся густой черной жижей, и пальцы Вальтера ухнули в нее, как в осьминожьи щупальца. 

Веки втянуло в череп, глаза оформились в пару провалов, и Морган больше не мог не смотреть. Он видел, как краснеет лицо Вальтера и как розовеют — будто разбавили молоко кровью — белки его глаз. Вальтер дернулся и кончил в него, уже будучи мертвым. 

— Черт, — заключил Морган.

— Однажды получится, — уверенно сказал Морган.

Фиксаторы давили за запястья и щиколотки, но руки снова были покрыты розовой кожей, а на языке ощущался привкус кока-колы и сигар. 

Алекс вздохнул.

Он порядочно истощал; щеки у него обвисли, как у бассет-хаунда, глаза глядели тоскливо. Морган подумал: ты же можешь меня не выпускать. Я знаю тебя: где-то там есть кнопка, позволяющая быстро избавиться от неудачного результата эксперимента.

Фиксаторы раскрылись с сухим щелчком.

— Мне не нравится, что ты прибегаешь к этому не с целью получения научных результатов, но только чтобы снять стресс, — скучным голосом начал Алекс. — Первой попытки было достаточно, чтобы удостовериться, что ты не контролируешь себя при повышении уровня...

— И все-таки ты программируешь для меня эти симуляции, — перебил Морган. — Может, в следующий раз — побольше креатива? Подумай о том, как ты сам сделал бы это со мной.

Алекс пятнами покраснел, пробормотал:

— Бога ради, Морган, это уже не смешно. Ты же мой брат.

Вот именно, подумал Морган. Где-то там есть и эта кнопка, и я давлю на нее.


End file.
